Notre secret
by miss dewihld
Summary: La guerre est terminée tous nos héros on fait leur vie mais certain partage un secret qui sera révélé dans des circonstances tragique. Une agression du coté Moldus sur un sorcier et tout est chamboulé pour beaucoup de monde.


Bonjour a tous ceux et celle qui voudrons bien me lire

Cette fic est mon premier slash et aussi mon premier OS et aussi ma première fic alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

A oui les perso ne sont pas a moi mais a J. K. R.

Laissez-moi une review pour me dire ceux que vous en penser en bien ou en mal merci

Nous voici quelques années après la grande bataille

Hermione granger est devenu (enfin vous dirons certain) madame Weasley elle est maintenant medicomage spécialisée dans la recherche des maladies rares

Son mari Ron Weasley lui est devenu au grand étonnement de tous chef cuisinier il est maintenant propriétaire de trois restaurant du coté sorcier et s'apprête à en ouvrir un quatrième prochainement mais du coté . Quant on lui demande pourquoi se choix de vie il répond avec humour que le fait d'aimer manger y est pour beaucoup et que plus sérieusement il avait connu trop de batailles pour devenir aurore.

Ginny était devenu madame Zabbiny se que sa mère avait au départ très mal pris mais qui avec le temps et le fait que sa fille sois si heureuse avait fini par accepter cette unions. En effet blaise ainsi que quelque serpentard tel que Theodore Nots et drago Malfoy n'avait pas rejoins le groupe des méchants

Blaise était maintenant professeur de potions à Poudlart car Severus Rogue avait pris une retraite bien mérité

Theodore lui était devenu chef des aurores et était resté en contacte avec blaise et Hermione avec qui il avait sympathisé en septième année à Poudlart.

Drago lui était devenu joueur de quidditch professionnel il était mondialement connu

Et notre sauveur dans tous ca et bien le monde magique n'entendait presque plus parler de lui. Il n'était pas devenu aurore et ne travailler pas non plus dans le monde magique

Il avait opté pour une vie dans le monde en tant que dessinateur pour une agence de publicité. Il gagné bien sa vie et pouvais afficher ouvertement son homosexualité dans le monde Moldus, mais chacun savait que Harry était un homme fidèle a son compagnon du moment. Dans le monde sorciers tous y compris ses amis le pensé hétéro Il gardait jalousement sa vie privé secrète si bien que personne ne savait qui il fréquenté. Il avait choisi de changer de nom pour vivre en toute tranquillité, il se faisait donc appeler James Evans en hommage a ces parents.

En cette matinée du 22 mars la femme de ménage qui s'occupé de la suite de monsieur Evans entra comme a son habitude dans l'appartement de son parton. Elle avait appris que la veille, Monsieur, avait était invité a une soirée par son entreprise, elle était donc arrivée plus tard qu'a l'accoutumé pour le laisser dormir plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit les rideaux du salon et allé se mettre a la tache quant elle remarqua le bureau renversé et divers objets brisés. Saisi d'un funeste pressentiment elle regarda autours d'elle et poussa un cri quant elle vit son employeur couché au sol couvert de sang. Elle se précipita vers le téléphone et appela la police et le SAMU

Quelque heure plus tard le jeune Monsieur Evans était amené à l'hôpital central de Londres au service des soins intensifs. Il soufrait d'un traumatisme crânien servers et était dans le coma. Les policiers avaient recherché la famille ou les amis de monsieur Evans mais il semblerait que le jeune homme n'existait que depuis quelques années et qu'il n'avait aucune famille. Sa photo avait était publié avec un appel a témoins affin de retrouver des personnes autre que ses collègues de travaille qui puissent renseigner les autorités, mais jusqu'à présent personne ne s'était manifesté.

Se fut Hermione qui, inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelle de son meilleur ami, c'était rendu chez lui. Ce fut le réceptionniste qui la reçu.

-Puis-je vous aider Madame ? demanda-t-il quant elle passa la porte de la résidence

-Non ça ira je viens voir un ami, Monsieur Evans

-Oh, alors vous devez ignorer que Monsieur n'est pas ici ?

-Il n'est pas là ? Dommage je reviendrai demain alors…

-Mais Madame !... Monsieur Evans ne sera pas la non plus, enfin… je ne sais pas si c'est a moi de vous informé de ça… mais il a eu un problème Madame, il est a l'hôpital, il s'est fait agresser dans son appartement il y a trois semaines. La police recherche encore des amis proches de monsieur…

-Oh seigneur … Je n'étais pas en Angleterre… Je viens de revenir… Où… Je veux dire dans quel hôpital est-il ?

-A l'hôpital Central de Londres Madame

-Je… Merci je dois y allé

C'est ainsi que les amis sorciers de Monsieur Evans furent prévenu. Harry Potter était dans le coma dans un hôpital Moldus car il avait était agressé. Les aurores les plus expérimentés avaient été mis sur l'affaire. Et les policiers Moldus virent défiler dans leurs bureau un nombre impressionnant de personnes toutes plus étranges les une que les autre se disant ami avec Monsieur Evans chacun ayant une excellente excuse pour ne pas s'être présenté plus tôt devant les autorités.

Tous commencé à croire que le talentueux dessinateur devait être une bien étrange personne pour avoir des amis aussi spéciaux. Seul un des inspecteurs commencé a ce posé les bonnes questions à savoir, qui était donc réellement ce monsieur Evans ? Et était il réellement dérangé ou son équipe et lui étaient ils tombé sur quelque chose qui les dépassés complètement ? Il eu un début de réponse quant un vieil homme ressemblant a un croisement entre le père-noël et Merlin l'enchanteur, habiller d'une tenu de golf de années trente, et coiffé d'un haut de forme entra dans son bureaux en lui annonçant qu'il avait été plus ou moins le tuteur de monsieur Evans, quant se dernier avait fait ses études dans son pensionna. En effet il venait d'apprendre que cet … Homme était directeur d'une école. Il fut d'ailleurs rassuré que cet établissement n'accepte que des enfants dit surdoué car si un jour il avait des enfants, il n'était pas sur qu'avec un directeur comme celui-là il les aurait laissé aller à l'école. Enfin, l'homme semblé bien connaitre la victime et il pu ainsi apprendre que le jeune homme était orphelin, très fortuné grâce a l'héritage parentale, qu'il était très sportif et qu'il savait normalement se défendre. Le vieil homme était étonné que son protégé fut dans cet état, il supposa que le jeune homme devait connaitre son agresseur et qu'il pensé surement pouvoir lui faire confiance. Finalement pensa l'inspecteur le vieux fou… pardon le vieil homme était plutôt censé malgré son déguisement. Il avait lui-même pensé à cette hypothèse et les dires du mentor de la victime ne faisait que confirmé ses soupesons.

De leur coté les aurores avaient bien avancé ils avaient découverts que le sauveur fréquenté quelqu'un depuis quelque temps. Ce fut Theodore Nots qui découvrit que harry Potter sauveur du monde sorcier était Gay.

Il transplana directement dans le bureau d'Hermione

-Tu le savais ?

-…

-ES CE QUE TU LE SAVAIS HERMIONE ?

-Bonjour Theo tu vas bien ? Pourrais-tu s'il te plaît M'EXPLIQUER DE QUOI TU PARLE ME…DE ?

-Je te parle de ton pote Potter et de son homosexualité mer… Hermione sa fait des semaines que mon équipe cherche une femme ! On a perdu du temps pour rien… tu me suis ?

-Je… l'ignorais il ne m'a jamais rien dis … Il restait toujours très secret sur ces liaisons… Tu es sur de toi ? Je veux dire tu pourrais te tromper ?

-Je regrette mais non je ne me trompe pas dans le monde Moldus il ne caché pas ses préférence. Ses collègues de travail disent qu'il voyait quelqu'un depuis un certain temps mais que cet homme ne voulait pas s'affiché, Harry en avait apparemment assez de se caché il voulait pouvoir se montré avec son compagnon… D'après un de ses collègue qui a entendu une conversation Harry aurait posé un ultimatum sois ils s'affichaient ensemble sois ils ne se révéraient plus. Ce qui fait de cet homme le suspect numéro un dans cette affaire…

L'interphone sur le bureau d'Hermione sonna et sa secrétaire pris la parole

-Docteur Weasley ? Monsieur Malfoy est en route pour votre bureau … Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de monté.

-Ce n'est rien Laura je m'en occupe

A peine eût elle fini sa phrase que le jeune homme blond rentra dans le bureau tel une tornade

-Explication Weasley ?

-Décidément c'est une manie chez vous les serpentard de ne pas dire bonjour et de ne pas donné d'explications. Alors Malfoy que veux tu savoir ?

- Je veux savoir si ce qui se dit est vrai es ce que Potter et vraiment mal en point ?

-J'en ai bien peur oui… Je suppose que tu dois être aux anges non ?

-Tu pense mal Weasley … Quel hôpital ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande dans quel hôpital Moldus se trouve Harry ?

-Harry ? Tu viens de l'appeler Harry ? Nous cacherais-tu quelque chose Malfoy ?

-Ca te regarde pas Weaslette Maintenant dis moi ou ?

-Dray sa ne regarde peut être pas Hermione mais moi sa me regarde fit Theo que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié

-Et peut-on savoir pourquoi sa te regarderais ?

- Je suis aurores Dray et c'est moi qui enquête sur l'agression d'Harry. Es ce que c'est toi la personne que voyait Harry ?

-…

-Dray ?

-Je suis un athlète Theo si jamais ca c'était su ma carrière était fini tu sais comment sont les sorciers ? Si conservateur… Il voulait qu'on s'expose qu'on se montre au grand jour. Je lui ai demandé un an, je serais alors a la retraite sportive et plus sous le feu de la rampe. Il n'y a pas un jour ou une action que je fais, un mot que je dis qui ne soient pas retranscrit dans un quelconque journal. Je voulais attendre mais il en avait assez… Il voulait pouvoir faire des choses normales qu'un couple normal peut faire… J'ai était stupide…

-Alors pour ne plus avoir à choisir tu l'as attaqué ?

-Non…NON jamais je ne ferai ça… Je l'aime j'étais en train de donné ma démission pour lui

-Je te connais Drago, je sais très bien comment tu te comportais avec les filles a Poudlart tu faisais des promesses mais tu ne les tenais jamais car tu trouvé très vite un prétexte pour rompre. C'est se qui sais passé avec Harry tu allais rompre mais il n'a pas voulu ? Alors tu t'es mis en colère et tu la frapper ? ca faisait quoi une semaine deux que vous étiez ensemble et il allé trop vite ?

-Je n'ai pas touché Harry, je l'aime ça fait trois ans que nous somme ensemble juste après la fin de la guerre en faite.

-Et bien sur la seul personne qui peux prouvait ça est dans le coma comme c'est pratique

-Mets moi sous veritaserum si tu veux ou…

-tu résistes très bien a cette potion tu le sais très bien tout comme moi…

-OU… repris drago qui n'aimait être coupé en plein milieux d'une phrase… OU va vérifier notre certificat de mariage…

-…

-NON ! NON Harry nous l'aurait forcément dis a Ron ou a moi nous somme ses meilleurs amis… Tu mens Malfoy…TU MENS…

-calme toi Hermione on va vérifier si c'est vrai…

Pendant se temps coté Moldus l'inspecteur avait finalement trouvé une piste plus que sérieuse en effet il semblerait que l'entreprise publicitaire gagné des millions grasse aux projets de Monsieur Evans, mais que se dernier suite a des problèmes d'ordre privé (On devait entendre par la amoureux) voulait quitté l'agence et que pour le retenir le PDG lui avait proposé de devenir son plus gros associé. En clair, Monsieur Evans venait tout bonnement d'évincer le fils du Président Directeur General et se dernier, qui était jusque là ami avec James Evans, c'était senti trahis.

L'inspecteur le convoqua dans son bureau et au bout de quelque heures d'interrogatoire, l'homme avait fini par avoué avoir rendu visite a James après la soirée donné en son honneur. Il était furieux, alors quant James avait tourné de dos, il avait pris la statuette en bronze, celle avec une forme de balle avec des ailles, et il avait frappé de toute ses force puis il s'était enfuit.

L'inspecteur était très fière d'avoir bouclé cette affaire, une seul chose le travailler encore qui était donc réellement James Evans ?

De son coté Theodore avait vérifié les dire de Drago et avait appris que le vrai coupable venais d'être arrêter par les Moldus. Il fit la grimace être coiffé au poteau par des Moldus voila qui n'allait pas arranger son humeur. Maintenant il fallait absolument qu'il arrive à faire rentrer une certaine Medicomage a l'hôpital Moldus et qu'il arrive à lui gagner du temps seul avec Harry pour quelle puisse le soigner grâce à la magie et qu'il raconte enfin le fin mot de cette histoire… En claire encore beaucoup de travaille en perspective. Il se dirigea donc avec Hermione vers l'hôpital de Londres

L'inspecteur se dirigeait également au chevet de se drôle de patient qu'était James Evans.

Drago lui campait presque dans la salle d'attende des soins intensifs et se demandait pourquoi les était aussi barbares. Laissé un patient sans la moindre visite de ses proches. Et il se disait médecins Pff…

Theo était en pleine négociation pour un droit de visite du docteur privé de Monsieur Evans quant l'inspecteur arriva et demanda se qu'il se passé.

-Cette dame prétend être le docteur privé de Monsieur Evans mais nous avons des ordres très stricte quant aux visites acceptés pour ce patient expliqua patiemment l'infirmière.

-Je sais c'est moi qui ai donné ces ordres fit l'inspecteur puis se tournant vers Theo et Hermione

-Venez avec moi un instant tous les deux s'il vous plaît …

-Qui êtes vous réellement et qui est réellement l'homme allonger dans la chambre 234 ?

-Nous l'avons déjà expliqué a l'infirmière nous somme…

-Je sais se que vous avez dit a cette femme mais se que je veux savoir c'est la vérité ? Alors ?

-Vous ne nous croirez pas…

- Essayez toujours je suis très ouvert d'esprit…

-Voila je me nomme Hermione Granger Weasley, je suis medicomage c'est équivalant a un médecin chez les Moldus et lui c'est Theodore Nots il est le chef de la brigade des aurore ce qui équivaut a inspecteur de police. Nous sommes tous les deux amis avec l'homme de la chambre 234 qui s'appel Harry James Potter et le gars blond la bas et le mari de Harry il est joueur de Quidditch professionnel et nous somme tous les quatre des sorciers…

-….

-Vous voyez je vous avez dis que vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Vous ne plaisantez pas n'es ce pas ? Vous êtes vraiment sérieuse et pourquoi voulez vous a tout pris voir Monsieur Eva… Potter ?

-Je peux le soigner et il se réveillerait d'ici une dizaine de minutes…

-Vraiment ?

-Oui vraiment… Alors vous me faites confiance ?

- Venez je vous amène le voir

-Juste une chose avant … Drago dit elle au blond tu veux venir ?

-Oui bien sur que oui

-Alors qu'es ce que tu attends ?

Une fois dans la chambre le blond se précipita sur Harry et lui pris la main en lui demandant pardon en lui promettant de ne plus jamais le quitter en lui jurant qui pourrais s'afficher ensemble tous les deux dés son réveille si il le voulait.

Hermione lui demanda de s'écarta et sous les yeux stupéfait de l'inspecteur sortis sa baguette et jeta de nombreux sort affin de guérir son ami.

Dix minutes plus tard se fut un Harry un peux groguit qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux et qui demanda en premier a voir Drago. Se dernier qui se tenait a coté de lui, lui pris la main et l'embrassa tendrement en s'excusant encore et encore.

-Je t'aime Harry et tu sais notre secret n'en ai plus un je tiens trop a toi alors nous allons pourvoir montré au monde combien on s'aime…

-Dray moi aussi je t'aime … Hermione je suis désolé de vous avoir caché tous sa a Ron et a toi je vous raconterai toute l'histoire quant je serais sorti d'ici promis.

-Tu as tout intérêt a tenir cette promesse Harry James Potter…

La façon dont le monde magique pris leur relation ? Qu'en a-t-on à faire ? Après tous l'important n'est il pas que, comme dans les compte de fée, ils vécurent heureux chez les modus pour très longtemps ?

The End ….

Ca vous a plu ? Dites le moi en reviews


End file.
